


To Die, to Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by lyingismyforte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, I don't know how to tag this whoops, M/M, Nightmares, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingismyforte/pseuds/lyingismyforte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nightmares haunt him with dreams of death and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die, to Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after watching the S3B premiere. There aren't really any spoilers, just that Stiles is having waking nightmares. 
> 
> (I apologize for being a horrible title-er.) 
> 
> Not beta-ed. Any mistakes are mine, feel free to let me know if I made any major ones. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Ever since he died and came back to life, Stiles has been having nightmares nonstop. They happen at night when he's sleeping, in the morning when he wakes up, in class, before falling asleep. And the delusions. They can be even worse. He's never sure when he's awake or -when he's asleep. Sometimes he's afraid to go to sleep but other times he's more afraid to be awake. More than half the times Stiles falls asleep he wakes up screaming in his dad's arms.

He hates to sleep alone. Sometimes he crawls into bed with his dad so he can wake him up sooner from his nightmares. He hates to sleep in the house alone. So when his dad is out of town for the weekend, Stiles stays at Derek's. He would go to Scott's but Isaac is there. The beta is sleeping in the spare room and Stiles would prefer to stay in Scott's bed with him but Scott's dad is around and Stiles doesn't want to be around for that. So he calls up Derek and packs his bag. Derek comes to pick him up Friday night after school.

They have dinner and talk quietly. Derek doesn't push too much because he knows that Stiles is sensitive. They watch a movie after dinner and Stiles falls asleep in Derek's arms on the couch. He starts dreaming immediately. In real life, Derek lifts Stiles and carries him to bed.

In Stiles dream he is laying spread eagle on his bed at home and then is floating feet above the covers. He's shirtless and can feel the wind blowing from the open window. Chills cover his body. He can't move. He's floating three feet above his bed and he can't move. A gust of wind whistles through his room and Stiles body starts to slowly float over to the open window. Panic thrums though his body and it becomes hard for him to breathe.

"No! Stop! Let me down! No! No! Stop! Please!" Stiles hears himself yelling. The noise echoes loudly and a crack of thunder rumbles the house. Stiles can hear himself scream but can't stop himself. His eyes shut and when they open he's not in his bedroom anymore. He's in complete darkness.

"Stiles," a woman's voice calls out to him. With that he feels himself thud to the floor. He quickly scurries backwards until he is pressed into a corner.

"Stiles," he hears again and realizes it's his mothers voice.

"Mom?" he asks quietly.

"Stiles."

"Mommy?" he says again through sobs. A loud scream echoes through the room and Kate Argent is before him, blood dripping from her neck. "Mom!" He yells hoping she'll return. Suddenly the walls behind him are gone and he hits his head on the now hard wood floor. He's in the burned out Hale house. "Mom?"

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom?"

"Shhh, you need to get home. You'll freeze out here."

"You're not real," Stiles tells her because she isn't. She's been dead for years. "You're dead." Stile is crying and so is she. When she takes him into a hug that feels more real than anything he's felt in weeks, he lets her. He sobs into her shoulder but when he opens his eyes her brunette hair is curly blonde. He pushes the blonde away and sees Erica's bloody tear stained face staring back at him.

"Stiles, please," she asks holding her bleeding stomach. Stiles is screaming. "Please. Stiles."

"I'm sorry, Erica. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," she says before falling to her knees. When her face hits the floor a whirlwind starts up and Stiles wakes up shaking in Derek's arms.

"Stiles, holy shit. You scared me, baby." Derek leans into Stiles and nuzzles his head on his bare shoulder. "You okay?" Derek kisses at his neck.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Stiles lays back into Derek and closes his eyes. He starts to shake and he feels his chest tighten with panic

"Stiles, I'm right here, okay? I promise you I won't let anything bad happen. I promise."

"I know, Der. I know." With Derek's steady heartbeat pounding in his ear, and a soothing hand rubbing his head and back, Stiles falls asleep almost instantly. He wakes up again in what seems like only seconds later when he falls off the couch.

"Ow," Stiles says softly rubbing the back of his head. He sits up and stretches his arms before situating himself on the couch. Through a yawn Stiles's ears pick up on noise in Derek's kitchen. He walks slowly through the hallway to the kitchen but stops dead in his tracks when he sees a naked man in the kitchen that isn't Derek. He looks around. Yupp, this is definitely Derek's apartment. Stiles backs up when he sees Derek come grumbling out of the bathroom on the other side of the kitchen. He falls into the other man's arms and kisses him like ... Like he normally kisses Stiles.

"Derek! What the fuck?!" Stiles screams from the doorway. The man stills and Derek turns quickly to face Stiles. "Why? How long? Why?" He pauses for a second to wait and when Derek says nothing he starts up again. "Oh my god, no. I don't want to know. I think I'm gonna-" Stiles pulls over the garbage can and vomits. "Oh my god."

"Stiles, wait-"

"Fuck off, Derek." He spits his name out like it burns his tongue. "I don't want to talk now." Back in the living room Stiles falls to his knees. Derek follows behind quickly. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Their gaze is broken when that stranger enters the room, now dressed and on his way out the door.

"You don't have to go," Derek tells him. He pauses.

"I'll go." Stiles stands and moved for his shoes by the love seat. "I'm sorry, Derek." He slides his feet into his shoes before leaving the apartment but instead of the hallway, he's inside Derek's old apartment and there is Derek on his knees with Boyd's body suspended in his claws. In the blink of an eye, Stiles is across the room so close he could touch either Boyd or Derek. Suddenly Boyd screams. Stiles jumps back and covers his ears/head/face with his arms in fear. Next thing he knows Derek is screaming too. It's low and loud. Stiles drops his arms and their places have switched. Boyd is on his knees with Derek’s chest impaled on his claws. The look on Boyd’s face is not the same look that Derek had, one of remorse, guilt, and extreme disappointment in himself. No, Boyd looks happy to be killing Derek. 

“Boyd, please stop,” Stiles pleads with him even though he has a feeling nothing is going to stop him. Stiles falls to his knees, crying, next to Boyd. “Stop it! Stop it! He’ll die!” Stiles is in hysterics. He can’t lose Derek too. “”Please,” Stiles pleads quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Boyd turns to face him robotically, his face scary stoic. Boyd pulls his claws out of Derek who falls to the ground in a puddle of blood. Stiles crawls over to his boyfriend and hugs him. 

“I love you,” he says. Boyd is gone and Stiles feels much better that Derek can die with him in peace. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek tells him before his claws come out and pierce through his stomach. Stiles gasps and looks down at Derek, blood spilling from his mouth. Stiles feels his feet leave the ground and he can no longer breathe, or move. He coughs up blood and some of it sprays Derek in the face. The pain is unimaginable. He just wants it to end. He just wants to die. He wants it to stop. So he screams. 

And he keeps screaming. And he doesn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another part to this. I was going to write when Stiles actually wakes up and Derek comforts him because I love that, but I just liked the way that ended.


End file.
